


What happened with Emma

by Soulwriter5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulwriter5/pseuds/Soulwriter5
Summary: What happened when Emma lost control of her powers and how will Regina feel when she finds out her soulmates hand in somethings?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 44
Kudos: 82





	1. Emma lost control

Regina walked into the station after she heard about what happened to Emma and her powers going out of control. Regina was worried and wanted to make sure Emma was okay. As Regina was walking in she stopped when she heard voices  
"Thank you so much for helping me," Emma said to Elsa "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me." Emma continued as she turned to look at Elsa. Elsa looked at Emma with compassion and touched her arm and said" of course I am here for you. What are friends for?" They continued to stare at each other. Elsa smiled at Emma and rubbed her arm " I know you wanted it to be Regina that helped you" Emma shot up and walked to the window and said, "I don't want to talk about her!" Regina made a face because she was confused. As well as hurt. What had she done to warrant such venom from Emma, well, she is ignoring Emma after she brought Marian back. Destroying Regina's chance at a happy ending.  
Elsa got up and walked toward Emma "What happened?" Elsa asked as she stopped next to Emma. Still looking out the window, Emma said, "I don't want to talk about it" with a growl. Both Elsa and Regina frowned. "I thought you went looking for her earlier to help you?" Elsa said. This was news to Regina, Emma came looking for her even after how badly she treated her lately. Warmth spread through Regina. Emma wanted her help first. But what happened? "Oh, I did alright." said with frustration. Elsa and Regina continued to be confused. Regina wanted to step out of her hiding spot and find out what Emma is so upset about.  
"Emma, what happened?" Elsa said stepping closer to Emma and trying to get her to look at her. Emma looked at Elsa and said "It doesn't matter and I don't want to think about it. Robin was right" This made Regina frown. What did Robin have to do with anything? "What did he say to you this time?" Elsa urged Emma to tell her. "Do you want me to find him and ice him?" Regina didn't know how to feel about that. This was supposed to be her soulmate and yet he did something to upset Emma. Regina wanted to know.  
"Same as usual" Emma replied still looking out the window "ASSHOLE!" Elsa growled and shakes her fists This got Emma's attention. She grabbed Elsa's hands "Elsa calm down" Elsa took deep breaths. "I don't know why you just don't tell Regina what he's been doing," Elsa said frustrated.  
Emma gave a bitter laugh "Like Regina would believe me over her precious soulmate" the way she said it made Regina shiver. What had Robin been doing that she doesn't know about?  
"Come on Emma she deserves to know that he is nothing but an asshole who has been harassing and bullying you since you and Henry came back to town" Elsa replied. Regina didn't understand what was going on. Why would Robin harass Emma?  
"It wasn't since we came back it was like three days after because he had to be nosy and in my conversation with Ruby" Emma muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"So what? Three days later, he still did. And Regina should know" Elsa said  
"Elsa, I get you to want to help but Regina won't believe. Hell, even Robin said she won't believe me and he's right. As soon as I get you back with your sister and back to Arendelle and that damn ice wall down, I am getting the hell out of this town." Emma said sadly and something in Regina felt like dread.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elsa asked "Of course it is. How am I supposed to get over her if I am still here?" This made Regina confused. Get over who? Felt jealousy swill in her.  
"Why don’t you just tell Regina the truth? That you are head over heels in love with her?" Elsa said  
Emma whipped around so fast one would think she got whiplash. "You're kidding, right? There is no way in hell I am telling her I am in love with her. Why so she can reject me? Laugh at me? What good would it do Elsa? She is too busy with her precious Robin to even return my feelings. " Emma said as tears started making their way down Emma's cheeks. Elsa whipped them and Regina watched this feeling like she should be wiping Emma 's tears away. Emma let out a breath.  
"What did Robin do today Emma? I know he's been harassing you and rubbing it in your face that Regina will not return your feelings" this was news to Regina and she felt anger swirl in her. "Tell me what happened today" Elsa turned Emma toward her to encourage her to let it out. Emma took a deep breath.  
"My magic was going crazy, I hurt my dad, I was scared I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I said to Snow " I need Regina and I need to find her" so I left to go find Regina because for some reason just one touch from her helps me control my powers" Emma said looking down at her feet.  
"Emma what happened," Elsa said being patient  
Emma threw her arms up "Same as always!  
"Regina will never love you, Regina will be disgusted to know you love her, Regina will hate you, Regina will take Henry away from you because you're a freak. Do you think Regina will want an orphan? Your own parents didn't want you and threw you away like the trash you are. Maybe I should tell Regina then I won't have to worry about you sniffing around. Maybe Regina and everyone once they find outrun you out of town. No one will love you. Do you think your mom will let you be with Regina? Think again. You'd have to choose between them. Plus you don’t have the right equipment to please Regina. She'll never want you so get over it." Emma finally finished.  
Tears streaming down her face, Elsa was crying as well. Elsa grabbed Emma and pulled her in to hug her. "I am sorry he said those things. They are not true. Regina would be lucky to have you. Anyone would" Elsa said as she patted Emma's back. Emma was sobbing and shaking. Elsa just continued to hold her. "So, what happened when you went to find Regina? You said Robin knew about you losing control of your powers. Well, what happened after that?" Elsa asked promoting Emma to walk back to the window.  
Emma crossed her arms over her middle section. Looking down Emma said" Henry" quietly that Regina and Elsa almost missed it.  
Regina was confused, what did this have to with Henry. "What about Henry?" Emma asked.  
"After Robin said all that stuff, he this strange smile on his face. Then he said "oh, look there's Henry. I looked behind me and on the other side of the street Henry was walking with his friends." Emma gulped and looked down again. Regina was not liking where this was going. " I turned towards Robin and begged him not to do this. Not to bring Henry into this, knowing I hurt my father. I could have hurt Henry. I told him Regina would never forgive him. He laughed and said " She'd never forgive you not me. Like Regina would believe anything you say" Robin said smugly. He turned back to Henry "Henry come here lad" Robin Shouted at Henry. Please, Robin, I won't go find Regina, I will leave her alone. Just please don't do this. Do you want me to get on my knees and beg, fine I will." Emma said desperately. Robin just laughed at me. Henry finally made it over to us and Robin said "Henry your mom here is in trouble, her powers are going crazy and she hurt your grandpa. Do you think you can talk to her?" Robin said sounded concerned. Henry was scared about what was going on. "Why don’t you go find mom ?" Henry asked me. Before I could reply Robin butted in and said, "well, she is busy making sure my wife is going to be okay. You're her son. You should know what to do. Now, I need to go find Regina" He gave a creepy smile and walked away. I told Henry he had to go I didn't want to hurt him but he didn't want to hurt me. I have never wanted to hurt Robin more in my life. I get Regina loves him, I can be happy for her as best I can, but I cannot forgive him for putting our son in harm's way. I just can't." Emma said finally. Regina was furious that Robin isn't whom he claims to be. She would talk to Henry and find out about this.  
"Okay, then what happened?" Elsa encouraged Emma on.  
Emma sighed" I went to go find Regina, to help me but Robin was there first" Emma spat out.  
" Emma you're shaking. Talk to me" Elsa rubbed Emma's arm.  
" I got to Regina's vault and she and Robin were inside. They were kissing, he looked at me over her shoulder with a smug smile and grabbed Regina's ass and lifted her in the air. I am sure you can figure out what happened next. I got the hell out of there. I just…" Emma stopped talking.  
Elsa was concerned. Regina was very lived  
" You just what, Emma?" Elsa asked gently.  
"I just never thought Regina was like that." Emma finally said sadly.  
Regina and Elsa were both confused  
"Like what?" Elsa asked  
"A woman who has sex with a married man. " Emma said bitterly. Regina winced  
"Let's just say it has changed some things when it comes to Regina for me" Emma replied  
"Like what?" Elsa responded  
"Like she's not the honorable woman I thought she was. With her whole "I am a queen and a bit more refined" saying she always says to me. Yeah, right that's what she spread her legs for that scumbag."  
Emma said furiously  
"I don’t respect cheaters," Emma said again, this time looking Elsa in the eyes.  
"Ugh, I cannot wait to get that ice wall down and then I am getting the hell out of this town. I will stay in contact with Henry but I am so done." Emma said seriously  
"You don't mean that," Elsa said  
"Don't I?" Emma replied angry "The woman I am in love with isn't who I thought she was. I can't stay here and see her with him. It will kill me even more. Maybe I can move on out there somewhere. Maybe there is a woman who wants me. Who will love me back." Emma said as she ran her hand through her hair.

should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Regina left the station. She was having trouble understanding what she over heard. How can Emma be in love with her? Why would Robin do what she over heard Emma and that snow blower talking about. Regina was angry when Elsa was touching Emma's hand. She didn't understand why.  
Regina let her self into her house. She walked into her kitchen and sitting at the kitchen island was Henry. Regina has to find out from Henry what she over heard. She had to play it cool.

"Hi Honey" Regina said as she walked up to Henry and hugged him. Henry looked up at his mom.  
" Hi Mom! How are you? Did you find a cure for Marian yet?" Henry asked in a rush.   
"No. Honey. I have not found a cure for Marian. I am trying and looking at everything I can." Regina replied. Still upset she had to help her "Soulmates" wife. Regina felt guilty having sex with Robin.   
The fact that Emma knows and saw really bothers her. The fact that Emma is upset with her for having sex with her "soulmate" makes her feel dirty and cheap. It's not like it was even great sex. Robin only made sure he came. 

Regina let out a breath. "Honey have you heard about what happened with Emma?" Regina asked Henry sitting down next to him. Henry turned and looked at his mom "Yes,. I hate that she was so scared." Henry said looking down sad. Regina grabbed his hand. "Honey, how did you find out? Did your grandparents tell you?" Regina asked trying to not let on she was fishing for information, Henry turned and looked at Regina. "Well, I was walking with my friends and Emma and Robin looked like they were in a heated argument. Robin yelled for me to come over and he told me about ma. Then he said he was going to find you and gave ma this really creepy smile. I mean it was just weird like they had a secret that I knew nothing about. I mean I heard ma begging him not to call me over. I herd her say she would stay away from you. Which I don't understand why she would stay away from you. Then Robin left. Ma kept telling me to leave cuz she didn't want to hurt me" Henry finally finished. Regina was really upset. Henry just confirmed everything she heard Emma say. Why would Robin do any of this? Regina kissed Henry's forehead and said," Honey I will be back in a few hours. Make sure you do your homework" Regina said as she grabbed her things and walked to the front door. 

Emma was sitting with Elsa at the station. She still couldn't believe what she saw. Yes, it made her jealous that Regina would have sex with Robin of all people. But he went back to his wife. Regina deserves better than being some dudes side chick. It made her blood boil that he treats Regina like she is just some object, when she should be treated like the queen she is. 

Elsa turned to Emma and asked, ”Are you okay?” putting her hand on Emma’s arm. Emma turned and looked at Elsa and nodded yes. Elsa hated seeing her friend so upset. She really wanted to go after Robin. How could Regina want someone like him, when she could have Emma? Does she not know how lucky she is? Elsa has feeling for Emma but she knows Emma is in love with Regina and she is not going to come between that. Elsa sighed. Emma got up, “Where are you going?” Elsa asked standing up as well. Emma turned and said, ”I need to go for a walk by myself. Thank you for everything you did for me today.” Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and left Elsa behind. 

  
Regina was walking to her vault. She was trying to clear her head. What is going on? Why would Robin do those things? He knew Emma had feelings for her? He had no business butting in. Regina shook her head. Waved her hand and the door opened. She walked inside the vault and into the sitting room with the spell books. Regina took off her coat and sat down. She sighed. She couldn't believe everything that was going on. She put her head in her hands. 

"milady are you okay?" Robin asked touching Regina's shoulder. Regina's head snapped up.  
Robin had no shirt on and Regina rolled her eyes. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" Regina hissed at Robin. He was taken aback by her attitude. 

"Well, I mean I thought we could you know , a repeat performance of earlier." He said with a smile

Regina stood up, and Robin reached for her thinking she wanted to make love with him again. Regina slapped him. Robin stood there shocked and cupped his cheek.   
"What?" Why did you hit me?" Robin asked

"You thought you could put my son in danger and I wouldn't be upset!" Regina yelled at Robin. Robin thought, of course that bitch told Regina. " milady, I don't know where you heard that but I can assure you I would never put Henry in danger." He reached for Regina. She pushed him away. Robin was hurt and Regina could tell but she didn't care. "Really? Robin I know you called Henry over after Emma lost control of her powers. You claim to love me, and yet you put my son in danger." Regina screamed at him. Robin knew he had to do something. " How can you believe Miss Swan? I am telling you I didn't put Henry in danger. He's my step-son." Robin replied thinking Regina would love that idea. Regina turned and looked at Robin and said," Henry is not your step-son. We are not together. You have a wife and son. I will help you wake Marian and then we are done. I don't care what some stupid dust says." Regina hissed out getting in Robin's face. He grabbed her and kissed her. Regina didn't kiss him back, she was about to push him away when she heard something fall. She pushed Robin and looked and saw it was Emma who had a look that seemed like she was hurt. 

She saw the way Robin looked at Emma and he put his arm around her waist and gave Emma a smug smile. 

"I-I -I'm sorry Regina. I just wanted to talk to you about magic, but I see you're busy. I'm sorry" Emma turned to leave and she felt a hand on her wrist. "NO! You're not leaving!" Emma's eyes widen with shock. Regina turned to Robin, who looked confused. "I told you we are done. Go take care of your wife and son. Again, I will help you wake Marian, but that is it." Regina said and could see Robin was upset. 

"We're soulmates. We belong together and you know this." Robin said looking at Regina with puppy dog eyes and Regina rolled her eyes." I don't care what that stupid pixie dust said. I am deciding my own fate and it is not you Robin. So, I would very much like it if you would leave." Regina said pointing to the door. Robin huffed, "This isn't over. You and I are meant to be and you know it." He hissed out and pushed Emma out the way, Regina grabbed her before she could fall.

"You okay?" Regina asked Emma as she was holding her. Emma looked into the eyes of the woman she loves. She shook her head yes. 

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Emma said. Regina waved her hand. " I am glad you showed up. I wanted to make sure you were okay and also trying to tell him I don't want him, and he wasn't getting the hint. " Regina said shaking her head. Emma touched Regina's arm. "If he gives you any more trouble just let me know." Emma said .They locked eyes and Emma had to look away because all she wanted to do was kiss Regina she couldn't. 

"So, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Regina asked sitting down. Emma sat down next to her. "I lost control of my powers, blew a hole in the station wall, and hurt my dad. I am trying to figure out a few things." Emma said looking down. "Anything I can help you with?" Regina asked with concern touching Emma's arm. Emma looked up into the eyes of the woman she loved." I think I need to leave town." Emma said not looking at Regina. She knew Regina wanted her gone and now she was getting her wish. "Why would you leave? I can help you with your magic." Regina said with sincere wonder in voice and Emma was confused. She thought Regina wanted her gone. 

"I can't stay here Regina. I am losing control of my powers and the person I am in love with, doesn't love me back. It is killing me Regina, I have to go." Emma said with tears coming down her face. Regina grabbed her hands, " No, Emma , you don't have to go. We can work this out. I can help you." Regina said Emma pulled away and jumped up " How can you help me? How?" Emma screamed. Regina got up and went to Emma "Because I know who you are in love with." Regina answered. Emma's eyes widen," Who am I in love with then:": Emma asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "ME" Regina said. Emma's eyes widen in shock.

"how-how-omg! how" Emma couldn't form a sentence she was so confused. "I heard you and Elsa at the station" Regina said honestly, looking into Emma's eyes. " You were listening to our conversation?" Emma asked angry pulling away. "Did you have a laugh? You and your precious soul mate. Have a laugh at me. Poor Emma Swan always falling for the straight girl. I hope you had a good laugh at my expense." Emma said angry and shaking her head, Her hands were shaking and sparking. Regina reached for them. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" "You knew. You know that I am in love with you. OMG! This is why I have to leave. How am I supposed to get over you if I stay here:? There has to be a woman out there who will love me back." Emma said pacing. Regina felt anger swirl within her at the thought of Emma with another woman.  
"NO, Emma we did not laugh at you. I wish I knew and the fact that Robin is giving you a hard time angers me. It is none of his damn business. I don't care what that fairy dust says. I am so angry he brought Henry into it. He had no right. " Regina said angry. Emma looked at Regina.  
"I won't act on it" Emma said with a small voice. Regina barely heard. Regina's heart broke at Emma's sad face. She turned Emma towards her, looked into Emma's eyes. Then Regina leaned forward. Grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. Then a huge whoosh sound and rainbows and a blast of light happened. Both Emma and Regina gasped. Emma looked at Regina waiting for her to say something. Regina who was confused because she was told Robin was her true love. She never shared this kiss with him. Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss Emma again. Emma smiled as well put her hands on Regina's hips, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her toward her and kissed her again. It was cut short.

"What the hell!" They heard Robin yell. Both turned towards Robin and saw how angry he was. How his face was so red. "You're mine Regina! You belong with me! You love me! We are meant to be! How could you be a whore with that bitch!" Robin yelled shaking with anger.

"Robin? What's going on?" All three gasped when they turned and saw Marian standing there.  
"Marian?" Robin said with shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a swanqueen fanfiction. Please be patient with me. Let me know if I should continue. Thank you!


End file.
